1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs in the field of food compositions, more particularly, in the field of food composition, to fight obesity and malnutrition.
2. Background of the Invention
Mexico and the United States of America show the largest world percentage of obesity and overweight among 6 to 14 year old children and adults. Such rate of obesity is the result of poor eating habits, mainly for the consumption of what is known as “junk food”, which has high caloric contents, standing out among this kind of food, over-consumption of Coca Cola® and other carbonated drinks, indiscriminate consumption of Gansito® and other mass-consumer foods such as, Cheetos®, potato chips, flour cracklings, pop corn and other widely consumed fried food; candy and chocolate; ice-cream and sorbets, hamburgers, pizza and, finally, the consumption of highly fatty products such as tacos, quesadilla, and the like.
Obesity is a public health problem that is invariably related to heart and respiratory conditions, as well as diabetes and hypertension. In addition, obesity is paradoxically related to malnutrition. According to data provided by Public Health Department, treating obesity costs the country 68,000 million pesos, a figure that might soar to 167,000 million in 2017 if poor eating habits persist.
On the other hand, and at the opposite end, malnutrition, which affects children from deprived areas worldwide, has become a major concern for authorities since the absence of a balanced mineral and protein-rich diet prevents children from growing physically and mentally healthily.
Known in the state of the art are different food compositions intended to correct said overweight and malnutrition problems. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. US-2009-0074919A1 discloses a lunch and breakfast diet: (1) Starter food, a serving consisting of a food combination or a single food, (2) Dairy food, one serving, with or without a flavoring agent, (3) Accompanying food, one or more servings. Any meal serving will be regarded as an accompanying food, if condiment-free. At least three foods must be consumed: A starter, liquid milk and accompanying food. The consumer may select at least two of the three foods, but one has to be a starter. The purpose of said application is to rationalize food servings to reach food balance.
US patent publication No. US-2007-0281059 A1 discloses a carbonated beverage that is prepared by providing a carbonated shelf stable beverage and by adding thereto suitable foodstuff nutrients.
Unfortunately, although the cited prior art has addressed the problem if a balanced diet as a prophylactic measure, these compositions fail to solve the current overweight and malnutrition problem. Treatment of overweight, obesity and malnutrition requires the consumption of natural, nutritious and health foodstuffs and/or preparations making up a healthier diet allowing the reduction of said overweight and obesity.
Table 1 shows the average sizes and weights as recommended for children.
TABLE 1Chile size and weightLight buildMedium buildHeavy buildHeightWeightHeightWeightHeightWeightAge(cm)(Kg)(cm)(Kg)(cm)(Kg) 5 years103.116.41107.518.46112.321 6 years108.818.09113.520.67118.623.58 7 years11419.94119.223.14124.726.7 8 years119.322.112525.7213130.19 9 years12428.7130.128.7136.834.210 years128.426.925135.331.85142.138.72511 years13329.735140.335.37514843.8912 years137.433.05145.839.775154.150.21513 years14336.95152.345.01161.557.5114 years150.341.95159.651.1168.464.2815 years156.748165.658.0917468.716 years161.252.8169.762.93178.371.817 years163.354.5417265.115180.473.8518 years164.154.96172.86618175.03Source: National Research Council, 1989.The following table shows the medium servings as recommended by age and weight.
TABLE 2Recommended Nutritional ServingsAgeWeightHeightTMBMean Kcal servingCategory(years)(Kg)(cm)Kcal/dayTMB-MultipleBy KgPer dayChildren1-31390740—1021,3004-620112950—901,800 7-10281321,130—702,000Male11-14451571,4401.70552,50015-18661761,7601.67453,00019-24721771,7801.67402,90025-50791761,8001.60372,90051+771731,5301.50302,300Female11-14461571,3101.67472,20015-18551631,3701.60402,20019-24581641,3501.60382,20025-50631631,3801.55362,20051+651601,2801.50301,900Source: National Research Council, 1989.
As noted, a child has to consume 1,800 to 2,000 Kilocalories, depending on his/her age. A female child has to consume about 2,900 Kilocalories per day, and a female child about 2,200 Kilocalories on a daily basis.
On the other hand, each individual's kilocalorie balance depends on the activity he/she carries out, since the amount of calories required by a 70-kg construction workers differs from that required by an office employee who is sitting 8 hours a day, reason by which the purpose of the present invention is to create a feeling of satiety through dehydrated avocado, prickly pear (nopal) and oats, plus water, which, in addition, may be optimized by way of 20 minutes of physical exercises, such as jogging, walking or working out, and which would entail a consumption of 300 to 1,000 Kilocalories.
TABLE 3Energy consumption.CAL/HOURMALEFEMALEACTIVITY80 Kg.63.5 Kg.Sitting, static10080House cleaning300120Office work300120Walking460370Jogging730580Running920740Nutritional values for Americans nationals, US Department of Agriculture, 1995.
The food preparation of the present invention is able to provide a high percentage of the necessary daily food requirements that, when supplementing a normal diet, provide the malnourished child with the necessary nutrients allowing him/her to grow normally, and the overweight or obese adult or child with the fat, dietary fiber and carbohydrates that discourage the consumption of foodstuffs that translates into a lower consumption of calories and, consequently, weight loss.